gremlinsfandomcom-20200223-history
Brain Gremlin
"Now was that civilized?, no, clearly not; fun, but in no sense civilized." '' - The Brain Gremlin In Gremlins 2: The New Batch, the Brain Gremlin (or just simply Brain) appears as a brown mutated gremlin with glasses and later more formal clothing. He has a well-spoken human voice which was caused by the beaker full of mutagenetic brain hormone serum which he consumed in the Clamp building laboratories; his intelligence was greatly increased as a result, and he gained spectacles out of nowhere. Although he is a villain, for a gremlin, he is well articulated and cultured, though his mischievous nature still prevails. Biography The Brain Gremlin, spawned from either Daffy, Lenny or George, was just a plain old regular gremlin, until he got into a beaker full of brain hormone. Dr. Catheter noted this and told him that he could get the Gremlin diseases, but it fell to the floor and and when he came back up he was wearing glasses! ''"There it is, The Big Apple, the city so nice they named it twice! Check it out one time, won't you?!" Brain started saying a few words (in his gremlin voice) but by the end of his sentence he was speaking loud and clear. He explained to the shocked scientists that the consuption of distilled genetic samples had unusual effects on life-forms such as his kind, giving an example of another gremlin consuing a genetic sample from a bat. He then injected the Bat Gremlin with some genetic sunblock so it could explore New York and come back to tell him when the sun had set. Brain, The New Leader Since he was turned super intelligent, he was a perfect leader of the gremlin horde, especially since Mohawk tended to be on his own. At one point, the Brain contacts a stock broker, advising his clients to invest "canned foods and shotguns", an obvious allusion to the chaos the gremlins were going to wreak on society. He was also seen being interviewed by Grandpa Fred in one scene and he described the proposed form of an gremlin-type of civilization. He also shot a gremlin that was annoying him, considering it as an action that he agrees is no t civilized but fun, indicating he was as evil as the other gremlins. With the absence of Mohawk, he prepared to lead all the other gremlins to the world outside and while waiting, he along with all the other gremlins sung a version of the song "New York, New York". When Billy Peltzer and his small team consisting of himself, Kate Beringer, Gizmo, Murray Futterman and Marla Bloodstone interfered, he and the other gremlins in the horde became blasted with water (Brain was the first to be blasted by the hose water from Murray Futterman), rendering them incapable of doing anything as they began to spawn yet another batch of Gremlins from their backs. Then he and the other gremlins were killed by getting electrocuted by the Electric Gremlin who was released from a phone by Billy. While being electrocuted, his head was shaking and he made the same sounds after drinking the brain hormone, which meant the ending of the brain hormone's effect on him, and he had no intelligence left. As the Brain Gremlin was dying, he continued to sing the last notes of the "New York, New York" song, but his human-sounding voice was garbled as he was melting, meaning his intelligence was wearing off and he was becoming a regular gremlin again as he was destroyed. Behind the scenes The Brain Gremlin was voiced by the late actor Tony Randall. In the original draft, Brain was supposed to have a different death: After singing "New York, New York", Gizmo shoots a dart that injects him with a helium serum, causing him to bloat like a balloon and float out a window to his doom, this was cut out. This was never filmed. In the novelization of the film, his name was Mr. Glasses. He makes a brief cameo in Gremlins 2: The New Batch (video game), where he appears in a card where the player chooses to Continue the Game or Quit the Game when he/she pauses. He does not appear in the video game story however. Along with the Vegetable Gremlin, he is the only mutated Gremlin to have became wet in the film, and he most likely spawned more Gremlins. It is unknown what happens to mutated Gremlins if they get wet, as they might pass down the same traits to their clones. He possibly spawned more Gremlins with intelligence or he spawned normal Gremlins. He is a fan favorite among the Gremlins 2 fans. More Pictures Category:Gremlins and Mogwai Category:Villains